


Ringing (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your boss, Bucky Barnes, is holding a New Year’s Eve party. You’ve both been dancing around each other for years and you think tonight is when you both decide to end the game.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Barnes had rented out an entire venue for the company New Year’s Eve party. Employees with their families and friends filled the huge room chattering, laughing, eating, and dancing. 

You, Mr. Barnes’ event manager, were proud of the outcome. Decorations of black and gold were scattered along the walls, ceiling, and tables. Everyone was dressed in their best, ready to ring in the new year looking like a ten, you included. You went for a [gold dress](https://href.li/?http://shapelychicsheri.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/plus-size-gold-sequin-dresses-holidays-curvy-fashion-blog.png) matched with gold strappy heels. You felt confident and beautiful and you hoped a certain someone would notice. 

And he did.

Bucky Barnes’s breath was stolen when he walked into the venue an hour before the party was about to start. You were standing in the middle of the empty dance floor, holding a clipboard in hand, and making sure everything was finished. 

Because your attention was elsewhere, Bucky took the chance to look at you. The gold really made your skin glow. The makeup on your face just highlighted your beautiful features even more. Your brows were furrowed and you were mumbling under your breath as you went down your list. Bucky saw you as a goddess and he was smitten.

But you didn’t believe in relationships in the workforce. He remembers overhearing that when you were in the break room with his friend and business partner, Steve.

_“-it’s unprofessional, Mr. Rogers. I don’t want my reputation to be tainted if I dated someone I worked with. If people found out, they wouldn’t value my work anymore. They’ll end up thinking everything I get done is because I’m involved with a coworker.”  
_

_Bucky watched as Steve shrugged, “All I’m saying is you two would be great together. You already work so well with each other.”_

_You shook your head, “It can’t and won’t happen, Mr. Rogers. No matter how much you push it.”_

It pained Bucky knowing that you’d never be willing to be with him. So he had to push away his feelings. That’s how he came to having his girlfriend, Dot. She was gorgeous and sassy and intelligent. She was every man’s dream…but she wasn’t you. But he had to get over you. That’s why he invited Dot as his date to the party. He thought it would make things easier. But it didn’t. Not at all.

* * *

You were too busy planning for Mr. Barnes’ party that you didn’t even think about getting a date. But now that you’re at the party, you’re grateful you didn’t bring one. You were being pulled left and right about the food, the music, the tables, everything. Despite the pride you felt about the turn out, you were incredibly stressed and exhausted. 

It became all too much. You felt like you were on the brink of an anxiety attack. So you pulled your earpiece out and set it down onto a table along with your clipboard. You pushed past groups of people dancing and eating, to finally make your way to the balcony. No one was outside because it was too cold and snowing a bit. But you didn’t mind it. 

You leaned against the metal railing, its coldness striking through you and causing you to shiver. You looked down to see the twinkling lights and bustling cars of New York City. There was still a muffled pounding from the music inside, but you paid no mind. 

You gazed off into the distance, thinking of things to calm you down: a warm beach, a fluffy blanket, walking in the park, a nice cup of hot choc-

A cup of hot chocolate appears in your vision. You look up to see Mr. Barnes holding it out to you with a small smile on his face, “You looked cold,” he said. 

“Thanks,” you mumbled as you took the cup. You watched as he shrugged off his suit jacket and you immediately began to oppose, “No, Mr. Barnes, it’s really oka-”

“You’re cold, Y/N. Don’t want you to turn into a popsicle.”

“What about you?”

He shrugged, “The cold never bothered me anyway,” he sang the unforgettable song from Frozen.

You snorted and sipped some of your drink. The warm liquid immediately begins to fight off the cold.

Mr. Barnes looks at you with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Things got overwhelming in there. I had to step away before it triggered my anxiety.”

He nodded, “I understand. I’m like that too. I don’t show it, but-,” he points back to the party, “-these things always give me anxiety. Too many people. Too much noise.”

“Then why do them?”

“‘Cause it’s what people expect from me. I’m a rich CEO of a start-up company. Big parties are sort of part of the deal. Nonetheless, you always impress me with them. Everything is so organized and well-thought out. You do so well, Y/N.”

You give him a shy smile, “Thank you, Mr. Barnes.”

He sighs, “I really wish you’d stop calling me that. We’ve worked together for five years, Y/N. Can’t you just call me by my name?”

“Barnes _is_ your name,” you quip.

He chuckles and hangs his head down, “You’re right, but that’s not the name I want you to call me. Call me-”

“Bucky!” You and Mr. Barnes turn around to see Dot standing by the doorway looking exasperated, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Your sister’s asking for you. Your nieces are falling asleep so they wanted to say goodbye.”

“Alright, Dot,” he turns back to you, “I’ll be back.” he then follows Dot back into the venue to bid his family goodbye.

You don’t know how long you’ve been standing outside. Your hot chocolate has cooled down significantly and your nose is starting to feel a bit cold. You really should go inside, but you don’t want to.

“Hey, Y/N?” you look back to see your coworker, Clint.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a couple of minutes until midnight. Don’t you wanna come inside for the countdown?”

You shook your head, “It’s alright, Clint. I’m good out here.”

“Are you sure?” you can see he’s apprehensive about leaving you hear all by yourself.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Thanks, Clint.”

He nods, “Alright. Happy New Year,” he lifts his cup to you.

You lift yours up as well, “Happy New Year.”

You go back to staring out into the city, you could hear echoes of the excited chatter inside.

“Hey,” you glance back to see Mr. Barnes approaching you.

You look at him confused, “Why aren’t you inside?”

He snickers, “I should be asking _you_ that.”

“I didn’t want to be reminded that I’m starting the new year alone. Your turn.”

“I didn’t like the thought of you starting the new year alone,” he says softly and his answer just floors you. 

“Mr. Barnes-”

“Bucky, _please_. Call me Bucky.”

“I can’t. It’s-”

“Screw professionalism, Y/N. We’ve been doing this dance for years now and I can’t stand it.” he takes your hand, frozen to the touch. He blows warm air onto it before setting it onto his chest where his heart is, “My heart has been yours since the very first day we met and it’s been hurting ever since. I know you don’t want to have a relationship in the workplace, but, please, give us a chance.”

“You have a girlfriend,” you breath out, not sure what else to say.

“Dot is…nice, but she’s not you. I like her, I do, but I love _you_.”

_30!_

_29!_

_28!_

_27!_

The countdown echoes in your ears from inside.

_26!_

_25!_

Mr. Bar-Bucky, leans closer to you. He cups your face with one hand while keeping your hand on his heart with the other, “Please, Y/N.”

“I-”

“Buck!” you both look to the door to see Steve standing there, his eyes glancing from you to Bucky. He clears his throat, “Dot’s looking for you. She’s getting irritated so you better go.”

Bucky drops his hands and they roll into fists, “Tell her I’ll be-”

“I think I’m gonna go now,” you mumble as you set your cup down and slide Bucky’s jacket off you. You set it in his hands, “Good night, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky tries to reason with you, “Wait, Y/N! Please don’t go!” you rush away from him and slide past Steve through the doorway, “Y/N!” Bucky calls after you as he throws his jacket into Steve’s hands.

_15!_

_14!_

_13!_

As Bucky follows you through the crowd, Dot suddenly appears in his way, “There you are! Where have you been? Nevermind, we have to have our New Year’s kiss!” 

Bucky’s eyes try to follow you as best as they could, but with the crowd, it’s starting to become difficult, “Hold on, Dot, I just-”

“Bucky, what’s going on?” she asks confused, her attention hopping from the big screen to her boyfriend.

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

“Y/N!” he cries out when he spots you. You turn around and his eyes widened to see you crying.

_4!_

_3!_

Dot grabs a hold of Bucky’s shirt.

_2!_

She pulls him towards her.

_1!_

And plants a kiss on his lips.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Dot’s lips might be on Bucky’s but his eyes are on you as you look at him one last time before heading towards the elevators. He immediately pushes Dot away from him, “I’m sorry. I need to do something.” he begins to fight his way through the celebrating crowd, just some feet behind you. 

His heart starts pounding in his ears as you step into the elevator, “Y/N! WAIT!” 

You look down and let out a sob as the doors close right in front of Bucky’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that New Year’s event, you resigned from Barnes Co. and went to work for Stark Industries. At a New Year’s event you’ve planned for Stark, you see your former boss, the man you had feelings for.

It’s been two days after you left the party. Two days of unanswered phone calls and texts. Two days and Bucky is staring at your resignation later. After everything you two have gone through, you’re running away, from your hard work, from your family, from him. Maybe it’s for the best.

So he signs his name, accepting your resignation and the fact that you and he just weren’t meant to be.

* * *

After you resigned from Barnes Co., you applied for the position of event manager at Stark Industries. It’d be three days later that you would get an interview.

Stark’s secretary, Pepper, interviewed you and was impressed with your resumé, but was confused as to why you resigned from Barnes Co. after working there for years.

“I just needed a change.” After a few more exchanged words and answered questions, Pepper was shaking your hand and welcoming you to Stark Industries.

You spent your first few months just organizing small company events: dinners, conferences, day trips, etc. But your first big assignment there was planning the New Year’s Eve party.

Tony Stark’s New Year’s Eve parties were some of the best in the country. So there was a lot of pressure put on you.

As you began a list of things to do, a wave of sadness washes over you. You recall planning Bucky’s New Year’s party, how he gave you free reign because he trusted you. Now that’s all gone, he’s gone.

Never mind. You’re working at a new place with a new boss. New year, new you, right?

* * *

You were here. Out of all places, you were here at Tony’s New Year’s eve party looking as beautiful as ever with your black and gold cocktail dress, not wearing heels this time but flats. You had a clipboard in hand and and an earpiece in.

Pepper walks up to you with two glasses in hand. She offers one to you and you shake your head. You refuse to drink on the job, Bucky remembers.

You nod, thanking her. You and she exchange some words and Pepper walks away. This is his chance.

Bucky practically runs up to you and you freeze when stands before you.

“What are you doing here?” You blurt out.

And he smiles, “Hey, Y/N.”

You sigh and shake your head, “Excuse me, I need to work.” You try to walk away, but Bucky grabs your elbow.

“Wait, Y/N. Please. Almost a year ago, you walked out of my life and-and I haven’t been the same since. I loved you then, Y/N, and I love you now.”

“Mister Bar-”

“You don’t work for me anymore, so you’re not obligated to call me that,” he says with a hopeful grin.

You sigh, “Bucky, can we not-”

“As you stand here in front of me, Y/N, I can’t risk not having you in my life. You don’t work for me anymore so there isn’t anything coming in-between us. So why don’t you give us a chance?”

You groan, pinching the bridge of your nose, “I-I can’t about this right now, Bucky.” hearing his name fall from your lips again makes him smile and you tell yourself not to smile back, “I’m working right now.”

“Whenever you have some time then? I’d really like to talk to you.”

You nod and then give him a small smile, proceeding to walk away to deal with a situation in the kitchen.

Bucky’s eyes follow you and his heart fills with hope.

* * *

You intentionally make yourself busy. You don’t want to talk to Bucky, not now at least. There’s too much going on and his presence at the party blindsided you. What do you even day to the man that you fell for and proceeded to run away from?

“Hey, kid!” Tony calls you above the roar of excited people. He hands you a glass of champagne and places a headband on your head that says ‘Happy New Year’, “Take the earpiece out and toss the clipboard away! Countdown starts in a minute!”

“But Mister Stark-”

“Enjoy the party! You’ve worked hard enough. Let loose and enjoy the hard work you’ve done!” He proceeds to take your earpiece and clipboard, tossing it…somewhere.

40! 39! 38!

Whelp, starting the year off alone again it seems.

35! 34! 33! 32! 31! 30!

“Y/N!” You jump when you feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn to see Bucky before you again.

His arm wraps around you and he pulls you close, “You’re not running away from me again.”

25! 24! 23! 22! 21!

You and Bucky stare in each other’s eyes as the people surrounding you counts down, eyes focused on the big screen above the stage.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Y/N. It broke my heart when you resigned. I thought I’d never see you again, but then I saw you tonight. I just-I knew this was my chance.”

10!

9!

8!

7!

“I love you, Y/N.”

5!

4!

“I-I-”

2!

Bucky pressed his lips against yours and your arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. As everyone around you shouted greetings to the New Year, you and Bucky were in your own bubble.

Last year started off with a broken heart.

This year started with a healed one.


End file.
